A Tailsmo Story
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails finds himself struggling in agonizing emotional pain over the loss of his love interest. How will he deal with it now?


Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me

This was requested by SonicRomance, hope you enjoy

(…)

A poor kitsune found himself in the middle of a ball room under the smallest bit of light, crying about his recent loss of a girl he loved… called Cosmo… the two tailed fox looked up from crying into his legs, seeing her.

"Y-you're not real are you?" Tails asked, the seedrian nodded, Tails realized how beautiful she was and smiled, her blue eyes glowed as she stared into his blue eyes, she smiled and knelt down on her knees, to then give Tails and long and deep kiss on the lips, until Cosmo pulled away and opened her mouth.

"Tails. I'm sorry I had to leave you in the most horrible way, but we saved the world… there is no point in bringing me back if you want me" Cosmo pointed out stroking his cheeks, Tails began to have tears running down his cheek and he bit his lower lip as he frowned.

"P-please don't go!" Tails asked, Cosmo shook her head.

"I have to Tails, I miss you, and you miss me. But you need to move on" Cosmo pointed out, Tails whined.

"I can't!" He yelled smashing his fists against the ground in anger with his eyes closed, and he sobbed loudly.

"Tails… for me, please don't stay the way you are, become more cheerful like Cream, but always remember my heart belongs to you" Cosmo said stroking his chest with her right hand and using her left hand to why his cheeks dry of tears.

"No! I can't stay the way I am! I-I'll kill myself!" Tails demanded biting his lip even more, Cosmo frowned.

"Tails… move on, for me?" Cosmo asked wrapping her arms around him and sitting on his lap.

"B-but how?" Tails asked desperately clutching onto Cosmo's arms.

"Maybe Cream and Amy could help you, and don't deny them, they're your friends… don't let them down, for me please?" Cosmo asked, Tails nodded and sighed.

"Okay Cosmo… for you" Tails replied, he began to kiss Cosmo deeply on the lips and began to see her image fade away, until suddenly he woke up in his bed.

"AH!" Tails screamed sitting up, he scratches his head and opens his eyes seeing the wall ahead of him, and he frowned and sighed "W-why did you have to go Cosmo? There's so much I wanted to ask you" Tails said, he turned his head to the floor of his room and saw a familiar seedrian, the plant pot in the corner was broken and along with the seedrian, it had dirt all over it, Tails turned the body over seeing it was Cosmo, and her clothes were ripped, almost half naked, he blushed heavily and smiled realizing it was her.

"You came to see me" Tails said, kissing her on the forehead after getting of his bed, he blushed even more heavily as he noticed she was real.

"Huh?" Cosmo said opening her eyes slowly seeing Tails, she sat up and smiled at him "H-hello Tails" Cosmo greeted nervously.

"Cosmo!" Tails replied cheerfully pulling her into a hug, she hugged back and blushed heavily.

"It's nice to see you again Tails" Cosmo pointed out, Tails shook his head.

"You mean, it's great! I've missed you so much Cosmo!" Tails said holding her closely.

(…)

Tails was in his living room showing Cosmo around his house, cheerfully smiling away with her, he sighed and sat down on the couch, then patted the seat next to him, which Cosmo kindly offered sitting down next to him, Tails grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Cosmo, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time, b-but I was too nervous" Tails said, Cosmo blushed heavily wondering what it was "W-would you go out with me? It may not seem like the right time, but I'm fine if you don't want to" Tails said as Cosmo smiled and him and nodded "And-" 

"Hush now Tails" Cosmo said placing her right index finger on his lips "I've been watching over you, you shouldn't have tried bring me back, but thank you for the effort" Cosmo said hugging him tightly with a smile.

"It's all worth it to see you smile" Tails pointed out, Cosmo stroked his chest with her right hand, moving her hand through the fur, suddenly Tails gasped seeing a familiar shocked rabbit standing at the doorway to the living room, with no chao, Tails knew it was Cream.

"What is it?" Cosmo asked, she turned her head and saw Cream, she then pulled away from the hug and walked up to her, to then give her a hug, Cream hugged back and smiled.

"You came back for us!" Cream said, Cosmo blushed heavily and Cream began to cry.

"What's wrong Cream?" Cosmo asked, Tails sighed and walked over to her, then joined in with the hug by standing behind Cream and wrapping his right arm around Cream and the left around Cosmo.

"I-I thought, m-me and Tails would- I-" Cream stopped realizing she sounded silly, she frowned and blushed heavily.

"What is it Cream?" Tails asked, she frowned more and turned around looking into Tails' questioning eyes.

"I-I thought me and you would… become boyfriend and girlfriend!" Cream pointed out, Tails frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry, me and Cosmo are, but Cream?" Tails asked lifting her chin with his right hand, Cosmo stepped away.

"Yes Tails?" Cream asked looking into his hopeful blue eyes as Tails stared into her brown eyes, he lent his head closer pressing his nose up against hers gently and playfully, Cosmo blushed bright red and covered her smile with her hands.

"Be happy that I'm happy, for me please?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and frowned "And come on, we'll do the things we used to, I'll still take you out for ice cream!" Tails added, Cream smiled instantly and giggled.

"Okay Tails, I'm happy if you're happy too" Cream replied, Tails winked at her and then Cream kissed him on the cheek after pulling away from the hug, she ran out of the house and closed the door behind her. Cosmo walked up to Tails and lent her head closer.

"I love you so much now Tails, but you never told me your real name" Cosmo asked hugging him tightly, Tails sighed.

"My name is Miles Prower, it's a stupid name, I know" Tails added tilting his head downwards trying to hide his blush, Cosmo leant forward.

"That's a smart name, it kind of sounds like that speed thing" Cosmo replied, Tails cocked his head to the left and smiled at her.

"Do you mean, miles per hour?" Tails asked, Cosmo nodded and laughed, then lent her head closer to his.

"Am I the only one who wants a child a lot like Cream?" Cosmo asked, Tails shook his head.

"I just want her! She's cute and adorable" Tails said blushing bright red, Cosmo sighed and kissed him deeply on the lips chewing on his white fur covered lips and licking the insides of his mouth, as Tails stood there with surprise and his eyes closed until he pulled away.

"I love you Tails" Cosmo said.

"I love you too" Tails replied.

(…)

It had been a week that Tails and Cosmo had been together, everybody had found out the news, but for their anniversary, Tails went out flowering picking with Cream for the afternoon, but found themselves accidentally sitting on a cliff edge on the grass, watching as the sun set, they spent the afternoon together and enjoyed it.

"You know, looking back on it now, I kind of wanted to go out with you Cream" Tails said grabbing her right hand with his left, Tails looked down at his bare feet and then at Cream's, she smiled and blushed heavily leaning her head against his.

"Yeah, but if we go out now… you'd be cheating on Cosmo, I don't want to cause you to any trouble" Cream pointed out holding his hand tightly.

"Don't worry, we're good friends, and she wouldn't mind" Tails said, Cream smiled as she faced him, staring into his blue eyes as he stared back.

"I'm happy for you Tails, you've found love and you're happy with it" Cream assured him, Tails smiled and rubbed his head against hers.

"We can still do things like this Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped with cheer and hugged Tails tightly.

"I really do care for you Tails! Would you like to be my best friend?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and hugged back.

"I'd be delighted" Tails replied, they both laughed and blushed heavily.

"Have you ever had feelings for me Tails?" Cream asked nuzzling noses with him, Tails nodded.

"Yeah, of course I have, every day" Tails replied, Cream's eyes grew wide as her ears perked up, she gasped at him.

"Like what?" Cream asked pulling away from the hug, Tails scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, I loved your dress and stuff, but" Tails said looking into her peaceful beautiful brown eyes, making his heart pump faster "Your personality stood out most out of all that, I love you Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright red and a tear ran down her right cheek hearing this.

"You're the sweetest boy I've ever met, I love you too Tails" Cream replied, Tails sighed and pulled away, then stood up to stretch out quickly and turn around.

"I've got to take these to Cosmo before our anniversary ends, are you alright getting home by yourself?" Tails asked, Cream nodded.

"Yeah, thank you Tails" Cream replied letting go of his hand and stood up to hug him one last time. After hugging for 5 seconds, Tails spun his tails and began flying towards his house where Cosmo was cleaning up, Tails held the flowers in his right hand, of different coloured roses which Cream helped him picked out, then he forgot he had something underneath all that, he landed on the ground on his feet and put the flowers in his left hand, revealing a daisy chain she made for him.

"I'll never forget the day were became best friends" Tails said putting the daisy chain on his head, as he wanted to treasure it to remember their relationship.

(…)

Once at his house, he found himself searching for Cosmo in the living room, seeing her wipe surfaces with a cloth, Tails smiled at the sight of her new clothes, similar to her old ones but had less detail.

"Cosmo" Tails interrupted, holding the flowers behind his back, Cosmo looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Tails" Cosmo greeted walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek with a hug. "Did you have a nice day out with Cream?" Cosmo asked, Tails nodded rapidly and blushed heavily trying to hide it by tilting his head downwards again.

"We're best friends now, and she made this for me" Tails said moving his left hand to his head and pulling off the daisy chain then placed it in the palm Cosmo's hands when she pulled away.

"Aw, she's really cute, I'm glad you two became more than friends, I'm proud of you Tails" Cosmo said putting the daisy chain on his head and hugging him tightly afterwards, Tails pulled away slightly and made her pulled away too, then Tails revealed the flowers and held them out, Cosmo blushed heavily.

"Me and Cream picked these for you, happy anniversary Cosmo" Tails said placing the flowers gently in her hands, she held them and sniffed them, then Tails remember what Cream said "They're Mobius' finest, according to Cream" Tails pointed out, Cosmo looked up at Tails then hugged him again, then kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Happy anniversary Tails" Cosmo replied.

(…)

Tails was taking Cream out for ice cream in Station Square, sitting on the bench in the park licking their ice creams, Tails was currently happy with Cosmo, she begged him to not do anything for their anniversary so Tails took the time to spend some of his time with Cream, Cream faced him with a cheerful smile after licking her strawberry ice cream.

"How are you and Cosmo doing together?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and closed his eyes.

"It's going great!" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned and sighed, Tails realized this and faced her opening his eyes, and she frowned and looked down at her feet realizing she was kicking them as they hung off the bench. "I-I'm sorry" Tails apologized "Would you ever love again?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head.

"I only ever loved you Tails, but I'm not moving on, because I want to stay best friends with you" Cream pointed out grabbing his right hand with her left, Tails held it tightly and ate the rest of his mint ice cream including the cone, then smiled at Cream as he scooted closer to her on, the warm sun above shined on their fur and made Cream stand out in Tails' eyes.

"You're kind Cream, but how about we keep this love stuff secret? I'm worried that Cosmo would hate me for it" Tails pointed out, Cream stayed blank and silent.

"But, I-I never saw this day coming Tails" Cream said looking up at him, Tails wrapped his left arm around her.

"I'll show you how much I care about you Cream, that doesn't mean I don't like you or hate you" Tails explained, Cream nodded and smiled.

"I know" Cream replied closing her eyes for 5 seconds until opening them again and looking into Tails' blue eyes.

"Hey, maybe this will settle your mind" Tails said, Cream wondered what it was until Tails lent his head closer and kissed her on the forehead, Cream giggled with a cheerful smile and blushed heavily "Me and Cosmo said we wanted a child like you" Tails added, Cream's eyes grew wide "But our friendship is just as good" Tails pointed out, Cream hugged him tightly after finishing her ice cream eating the wafer cone and gulping it down.

"That means a lot to me Tails. Thank you!" Cream thanked, then kissed him on the cheek again, Cream stood up and grabbed his hand "Do you mind walking me home?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"Not at all" Tails replied sliding off the wooden bench and stood up next to Cream, they held hands with Tails' left hand held by her right hand.

(…)

Tails, Cream and Cosmo were at the cliff that Tails and Cream were at a month ago, finding themselves sitting on the grass and watching the sun set.

"This is perfect, my best friend and my girlfriend, there's nothing else I want now" Tails said holding Cream's hand as Cosmo hugged him.

"You're pretty fatherly Tails, do you think we should have children one day?" Cosmo asked, Tails shook his head and turned his head to the left to face Cream, her fur glowed as the sun shined on all their fur and skin.

"I don't think so… sorry Cosmo" Tails apologized.

"That's okay, I have no idea how to make them anyway" Cosmo replied, Cream suddenly moved away from Tails and pulled her hand away, Tails frowned and pushed Cosmo off of him gently to crawl over to Cream.

"What's wrong Cream?" Tails asked the sad rabbit, who looked away and sobbed, once she turned around, Tails saw her tears roll down her cheek and dampened her fur making tear stains, Tails frowned.

"It breaks my heart Tails!" Cream said holding her chest, Tails frowned and hugged Cream, then turned around and looked at Cosmo who stared at them.

"Please forgive me for this Cosmo" Tails said, Cosmo's eyes grew wide as Tails lifted her chin up with his right hand, a tear rolled down his cheek as he lent his head closer to kiss her quickly on the lips, Cosmo smiled at the sight.

"I forgive you Tails" Cosmo replied, Tails pulled away and smiled at Cream who was blushing bright red.

"N-now I'm convinced you love me" Cream said, Tails nodded and turned around to crawl back to Cosmo.

"Why do you forgive me?" Tails asked completely ignoring Cream crawling towards him and sat down next to him.

"You're only trying to help your friends out Tails, I understand why you gave Cream that kiss" Cosmo replied, Tails smiled and kissed Cosmo on the lips quickly.

"Now we can share that love" Tails pointed out, Cream and Cosmo blushed heavily with cheerful smiles on their faces as Cosmo snuggled up to Tails with her head on his chest, as Cream leaning the side of her head against his as they watched the sun set together, peacefully gazing into it's beautiful sight of lighting the sky up orange, yellow, pink and purple.

"Thank you Tails" Cream finally thanked trusting him.

"No problem, I love you both so much" Tails pointed out.

The end

(…)

A/N: Sorry, it turned out as Taireamsmo, but I got a Tailsmo in there at least, considering I'm not a fan of the couple, I respect people who like it, or love it, I just don't respect people who like Cream couples, it doesn't seem right…

R&R


End file.
